This invention relates to scarves to be worn about the neck of pets, such as dogs. Particularly, this invention relates to scarf-like structures that are placed around the neck of a pet and which has an interior pouch for storing disposable bag structures.
There exist various ordinances and laws in the U.S.A. regarding the activities of pets and their owners. For example, such laws exist which make a pet owner responsible for any deposited feces of the pet. To this end, manufacturers, such as D.T. Labs, Inc., manufacture and sell clean-up devices, invented by the present applicant, that neatly and easily permit an owner to pick up feces using a disposable bag or pouch and to store the feces in the bag until it can be thrown away. Examples of such bags are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,188 and 5,301,806. Although these disposable devices are very helpful, a problem still arises in having such cleanup devices available when needed and also for providing means to carry such clean up devices. The pet scarves of the present invention provide means to solve this dilemma.